


but it always comes back to you

by nighttimemusings



Category: K-pop, NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttimemusings/pseuds/nighttimemusings
Summary: Seongwoo and Minhyun, on solidarity.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Ong Seongwu, implied 2hyun if you squint, one-sided ongniel - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	but it always comes back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Written two years ago, at the peak of Produce 101 and Wanna One's success.

Once, just once, Seongwoo had kissed Minhyun.

When the pain was too much to bear, when all he could think about was Daniel - the shape of his eyes when they crinkled in laughter, the slope of his nose when it scrunched up cutely, the curve at the corner of his lips when he smiled - how he would never love Seongwoo back.

He had kissed Minhyun while wishing so hard, _so fucking hard_ , that it was Minhyun he had fallen in love with, because at least Minhyun would be honest with him. At least Minhyun would tell him that it would never work, that he didn't feel the same way, because Minhyun knew what it felt like to constantly feel as if everything he ever wanted and everything he had ever needed was never truly meant to be his.

Seongwoo had kissed Minhyun, a soft press of lips, for a second or two, craving a spark or a feeling or _anything_. But in the end, Minhyun had pulled away and leveled him a look equal parts sad and equal parts disappointed, as if he, too, had been looking for something more than a chaste kiss between two friends who would never love each other the same way they loved people constantly just out of their reach.

"Sometimes," Minhyun had spoken gently into the air between them, regret softening his features, "Sometimes it just doesn't work out, Seongwoo. No matter how hard you try."

Seongwoo had been quiet for a long time, after. And then, a soft murmur, something that could have been passed off as the whisper of the wind -

" _I know_."


End file.
